


Voltrash

by Kyoshu_Koi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group chat, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshu_Koi/pseuds/Kyoshu_Koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidgelord has made a new group</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltrash

**Pidgelord** has created a new group

**Pidgelord** has added **blue-baeard** , **jaceon-toddd** , **#2-hunkster** , and **Princesexy** to the group

**Pidgelord** has added **dudestopnow** and **mustache-cash** to the group

**Pidgelord** has renamed the group **Voltrash**

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: wasup

**Pidgelord** has sent a message: thank me l8r

**Princesexy** has sent a message: What is with that group name?

**mustache-cash** has sent a message: I quiet like it

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *quite

**#2-hunkster** has sent a message: guys im in class rn

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *I’m

**mustache-cash** has sent a message: oh, i’m deeply sorry for the interruption

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *I’m

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: im not

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *I’m

**Pidgelord** has sent a message: ditto

**Pidgelord** has sent a message: allura what the fuck

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *Allura

**#2-hunkster** has sent a message: guys. in. class

**jaceon-toddd** has sent a message: hey guys

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: a luttle latw 2 te pqrty, fude

**Pidgelord** has sent a message: fude?

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: *dude

**dudestopnow** had sent a message: your typing skills are shit

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *little

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *late

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: u mewn my typng skills r THE shit

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *the

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *party

**Pidgelord** has sent a message: lllooooooolllllll *dying*

**dudestopnow** has sent a message: no I meant theyre shit

**dudestopnow** has sent a message: as in they suck

**Princesexy** has sent a message: *dude

**Princesexy** has sent a message: Oh, wait, you already corrected that one

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: they dint sukc u skuc

**#2-hunkster** has sent a message: sucks lances d*ck

**jaceon-toddd** has sent a message: Allura please don’t correct everything. hunks in class rn

**dudestopnow** has sent a message: holy fuck no!

**Princesexy** : Oh right

**Princesexy** : *hunk’s

**#2-hunkster** has sent a message: i know u 2 want 2

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: mt eued gwt mr hiky wtre fpr mu eyes

**Pidgelord** has sent a message: hickey water?

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: HLOY WSTER!

**mustache-cash** has sent a message: i believe he means holy water. Please get me some as well

**Princesexy** has sent a message: I would love some to

**jaceon-toddd** has sent a message *too

**Princesexy** has sent a message: …………………Takashi Shirogane

**Pidgelord** has left the chat

**mustache-cash** has left the chat

**blue-baeard** has sent a message: ohhghhhgg mom n dad r figtin

**dudestopnow** has sent a message: dude stop now

**#2-hunkster** has sent a message: title drop

**dudestopnow** has left the chat

**blue-baeard** has left the chat

**#2-hunkster** has sent a message: they’re f*cking rn i know it

**#2-hunkster** has left the chat


End file.
